Hotburple
|Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = hotburple_size.png |Attack2 = 8 (DP) |Speed2 = 4 (DP) |Armor2 = 20 (DP) |Firepower = 14 (DP) |Shot Limit2 = 6 (DP) |Venom2 = 0 (DP) |Jaw Strength2 = 8 (DP) |Stealth = 5 (DP) |Known Dragons = *Grump *Basket Case *Chartooth *Bedrock Terror *Eir's Titan Wing Hotburple *Floe Hotburple *Hearty Hotburple *Bush-Wacker *Beachcomber *Blistering Belcher *Emberock |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Hotburple is a medium-sized Boulder Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Development The Hotburple is designed to look like the Gronckle, but it is mainly inspired by a walrus, a tadpole, an old bulldog and a trash can.Otto, Simon. (Date Published - July 10, 2014). ''How to Create Your Dragon: The Inspirations Behind the Creatures. '' ''Empire.DreamWorks TV. 100 Facts Only True HTTYD Fans Know |THE DREAMWORKS DOWNLOAD. (Date Posted - August 27, 2015). YouTube. Physical Appearance Egg These dragons' eggs are oval in shaped. They have large, smooth bumps all over it, just like those on an adult's body. Interestingly, some individuals such as Basket Case, are able to lay multi-colored eggs. Hatchling to Adult Hotburples strongly resemble their Gronckle relatives, although they have a larger body and wings, as well as their eyes being positioned closer to the snout than to the ears. Hotburples also appear to have a larger tail bludgeon and a slightly smaller jaw, but with sharper and smaller teeth compared to Gronckles. Like Gronckles, Hotburples have tough body scales and hard bumps all over them. According to Gobber the Belch (Franchise) in the game, Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders, a Hotburple's color may reflect the climate in which it resides. For example, the bluish hide of the Titan Wing Hotburple encountered in the ruins on Havenholme indicates an Arctic climate. Titan Wing Titan Wing Hotburples have different shades of blue and white as well as large dark blue spots on their body. Spines run along their body lengthwise and their initially significantly clubbed tail has been reduced to a smaller tail. They have grown a lot larger and stockier in built. Abilities Jaw Strength Just like the Gronckles', the Hotburples' powerful jaws are able to crush boulders and iron. According to Ryker, the Hotburple is the only dragon species that can bite through dragon-proof metal. Speed and Agility The Hotburples' flying speed, however, is the same with a Gronckles', even though they possess larger wings. Strength and Combat The Hotburples' large, powerful clubbed tail can knock multiple people unconscious. They are able to carry heavy Vikings with a heavy settle chair and a Rumblehorn with their claws, which means that they are stronger than Gronckles. Just like Gronckles, Hotburples can use their nose horn and their heads to charge and ram their enemies. Durability and Stamina With highly defensive armors on their bodies, the Hotburples' durability is greater than the Gronckles'. And they have great stamina as Grump had shown to be able to travel long distances with his rider on his back. Sleep Flight If they get exhausted from flying, Hotburples have a special ability that allows them to continue to fly when they fall asleep. Gronckles however, tend to fall out of the sky, crashing into an ocean, roofed forest, or a grassy field. Firepower and Recharge Abilities Just like Gronckles, Hotburples can recharge their shot limits by feeding off and digesting rocks or scrap iron before firing them as balls of molten lava. Weaknesses Hotburples are one of the laziest dragons known to exist, even lazier than Gronckles as Meatlug was awake for the full second movie whereas Grump was asleep for most of it. They also are very slow and clumsy, as well as frequently falling asleep. However, when sufficiently angered, a Hotburple becomes far more active and dangerous, making up for said weaknesses. Behavior and Personality Hotburples are much lazier compared to Gronckles, as they sleep more and snore even louder. As mentioned in the Hearty Hotburple's description in Dragons: Titan Uprising, Hotburples are prone to sleepwalking, with them not waking up even after walking through a wall. They might have the personality of a really lazy cat, which is opposed to Gronckles, which have a bit of a bulldog like personality. They have a high appetite for minerals and iron, but mostly scraps. Hotburples' have a usually laid back disposition, but are not to be messed with as shown in their debut episode. Despite this, they can be incredibly aggressive and hostile if faced with a crisis. This can be displayed when Grump, the supposedly docile and tame dragon, attacked the Dragon Hunters to save Gobber. Training Hotburples are one of the easiest dragons to train, due to their lazy and docile nature. Feeding it rock or scrap metal will quickly earn the dragon's trust, as well as behaving nice towards it. Once trained, the dragon will remain loyal to its owner and will do anything to protect him. Comparative Statistics Appearances How to Train Your Dragon 2 Grump, a Hotburple, was first introduced in this film. He worked alongside Gobber in his Blacksmith Shop, keeping the forge lit with his fire. He and Gobber also accompanied Stoick and Skullcrusher on their search for Hiccup and Toothless, who were taken to Valka's Mountain by Valka. Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 3 In Last Auction Heroes, Grump, served as Viggo's personal garbage disposal, eating all the scrap iron at the Dragon Auctions on Auction Island until he met Gobber. He was taunted and mistreated by every man on the island, especially Ryker, who believed that he'd be more useful as food. But Gobber was quite taken with the large and ungainly dragon, showing Grump some respect for the first time in his life. His true strength and potential are revealed when he takes out two guards and frees Gobber and the Dragon Riders from a dragon-proof cage by simply biting off the door. He and Gobber then fly to Grump's new home on Berk. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Hotburples are among the myriad of dragons that reside in the Hidden World. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Hotburple, along with its Titan form, appeared in Rise of Berk. Grump and an exclusive Hotburple, Basket Case, also became available in this game too. School of Dragons The Hotburple became available as a trainable dragon in the Fall of 2014. Dragons: Titan Uprising Several Hotburple individuals, like Floe Hotburple, Hearty Hotburple, Bush-Wacker, Beachcomber, Blistering Belcher, and hybrids appear in this game. Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders A Titan Wing Hotburple appears in this game, playing the role of a 'big boss' that the player must defeat in order to advance in the game. Later, Astrid is seen tending to an injured Hotburple on Valka's Mountain. Trivia * The official measurements given by DreamWorks Animation do not appear to be realistic when considering the relative sizes the viewer sees within the Franchise. Based on the Model Sheet for the Hotburple, this dragon should have a Wingspan of ''31 feet and 5 inches. *Since Hotburples are very similar to Gronckles in terms of appearance, behaviour and abilities, it is likely that the two dragon species are from the same family, just like the Night Fury and the Light Fury. References Site Navigation Category:Boulder Class Category:Slow Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragon Species Category:Medium Dragons Category:Grump Category:Strong Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:The Serpent's Heir Category:Dragonvine Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragon Species Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Dragon Species